Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of network security, and more particularly, to techniques for user-centric policy architectures.
Administrators typically use policies to control a user's ability to access one or more resources on a platform. In existing policy architectures, platform owners manage and administer resource policy decisions. As a result, resource owners have little or no control over policy decisions affecting to their resources, and they may not have the ability to control who accesses or modifies their resources.